A treasure that can't be stolen
by Mister Kitty
Summary: After being marooned on an island, Captain Kirkland finds a strange young male in a similar predicament. With his new found company, Arthur must deal with what fate has in store. AU.
1. Chapter 1

"_Man overboard! Hurry! It's the Captain!"_

Arthur's eyes flew open, meeting the cloudless blue of the sky above him. _"Still here,"_ his voice spoke blankly, still having to relive his near death experience from falling from his ship during a fight with some random scallywags that wanted nothing more than a good fight and more importantly the ship's cargo. _"Three days and not a single sign of my crew.. Bloody bastards."_

The notorious pirate captain groaned, pulling himself from underneath a palm tree where he had sleep the night before. He stared at the vast body of water ahead of him, the one that he sailed countless of times. Well, at least the sea hadn't killed him yet, just like he was wishing he could do to his miserable crew at the moment.

Days here on this island were warm, while the nights were almost too cold to be bearable. So far, the wildlife were few in number, but he had yet to go venture out deeper into the thickness of the island. The positive side to everything was the fruit that grew on the trees, so Arthur didn't have to go hungry. Being a man of solitude, the idea of being all alone didn't bother him like it would have someone else, but beneath it all, Arthur was feeling the pain.

Shaking his head, he ran his fingers through his golden hair, muttering about whipping each and every crew member, double for that Frenchman, even though his main job was cooking. Arthur sighed, leaning down to feel the water washing up on the beach. The water felt nice enough for the man to remove his tattered clothing and submerge his body, violently scrubbing away all the collected filth.

As handsome and seductive as he was, someone could have easily mistaken him for a merman, if they believed in such things. Arthur didn't of course, not since he was a small child on his father's lap. The same father of his who left him and his mother to become a pirate. Arthur was always told that he was a mirrored image of his father, and he hated it with a burning passion. He swore to his dying mother he would never be like his father, that he would do something proper with his life. A broken promise. The only one that still made him feel so guilty.

Once he finished his bath, Arthur stepped back onto the soft sand, and grunted, scratching at his balls with a bored expression. There wasn't much more to do besides putting his pants back on and possibly eating some more fruit, but other than that all he could do was think, even though thinking pissed him off in many different ways.

Hours and hours dragged by about as slow as an old bastard's boner at the whore house. His eyes stayed focused, but his desire never came from the sea. Hope inside the pirate's heart of stone was now little less than a flicker, one a baby could blow out with a small chuckle. He was sure he was going to die alone on this godforsaken pile of dirt. Why couldn't this place have a few bottles of whiskey and something pretty to squeeze? Surely it wasn't that much to ask for. After all, both came rather cheap to him, considering all his stolen wealth he accumulated.

When the sun began to set over the water, the abandoned pirate close his eyes once more and drifted away into the land of sleep, a literal hell for him, most nights. He found himself in a crowd of people sneering and cursing at him, demanding for his death. Two men suddenly grabbed his arms and he realized his hands were tied with something he could not break. Ahead of him was a noose, one that promised to fulfill the screaming crowd demands. The rope of death was placed around his neck and a few moments before they removed the platform from his feet, Arthur eyes met the those of a silent stranger whose cheeks were stained with droplets of blood..

Arthur strangely couldn't breathe. It felt as if something was holding him down, breathing hot air on his face. Did he die in his sleep? If so, then he was positive this was hell. Time to start regretting everything he had ever done in his short life, a bit too late.

Upon finally opening his tired eyes, he first saw the color blue once more, only this time it wasn't the sky, but a pair of wide eyes, staring at down him. Arthur instinctively jumped, pushing the creature, or whatever it was, from him. _"What the bloody hell?!" _He stood up and reached for his dagger to findthe weapon missing from its place. _"Who are you?! How did you get here?!"_

_"...Sea,"_ slowly answered the young looking male, who wore next to nothing. His appearance was untamed and gave away the fact that he had been on this island much, much longer than the scowling captain. _"Where.. where you come?"_ The man struggled with his words, trying to communicate correctly with the new inhabitant of his home.

_ "Don't you know how to talk properly, lad?"_ Arthur looked at him with disgust, lowering his heightened defenses, no longer taking the baby faced boy as a serious threat. _"To answer that idiotic_ _question, I came from the sea, as well."_ He sighed, glaring at his dagger in the other blond's hand. _"I suppose you will be giving that back to me what you stole. Even though I'm a pirate, I don't like things taken away from me." _

_"Pirate?" _That word, he spoke so perfectly.

_"Indeed, you probably have some sort of connection being lost out here for God knows how long," _Arthur moved closer to the still wide eyed male, taking his dagger from his hands. _" Since we're alone on this island, mind telling me your name?"_

The man nodded, his expression strained and confused. _"Al.. Alfred Jones." _He gazed at Arthur, the same question written on his face.

_"I am Captain Kirkland, Arthur Kirkland."_

* * *

**_A/N: Decided to re-upload this, and possibly finish it. _**


	2. Chapter 2

"_So, Alfred,"_ The captain began, with a slight lift to his thick brow. _"Exactly how long have you been stranded on this island?"_ He unconsciously bit into the corner of his bottom lip, gazing at the younger man's half naked body. The stranger was oddly attractive, but so was Francis at this point of time for a hungry and horny pirate. That being said, Arthur had a lot more restraint than to roll around in the sand with this funny talking brat that he had only just met mere moments ago.

The wild, blue eyed male listened closely to the other as he spoke, making sure to fully understand his nonstop questions about who he was and everything else that was inquired of him._ "I don't.."_ He frowned, mentally beating himself up for not knowing the correct word to say. _"..Long time ago." _With a exasperated sigh, he plopped down on the sand.

_ "I see. It must have been many years, then,"_ Arthur turned his back on Alfred for a moment and sat down under his tree. _"Although, you couldn't be much older than nineteen or twenty.."_ He narrowed his eyes, studying the boy with curiosity. _"What is your last name? Do you know?" _

_ "Jones," _answered Alfred, free of any hesitance. His hands gripped a handful of sand in front of him, and he noticed the heavy gaze of the pirate. _"How did..you get here?"_ Alfred smiled almost timidly, happy to have someone that was entirely human to communicate with, and most importantly he was slowly remembering how to speak once again.

_ "If I didn't know any better I would accuse you of being a spawn of Davy Jones, himself,"_ laughed the pirate, grinning towards Alfred's direction. _"But even he wouldn't have left you here, now would he?" _

Alfred's smile quickly faded into a deep frown and he just sat there quietly, listening to the howling laughter of the rough Englishman. He didn't understand why that would be so humorous to the pirate. It wasn't funny at all.

Once Arthur was able to calm his laughter, he coughed and glanced at the unamused boy. _"Oh, I_ _suppose you might not be informed of that subject.. Well, let's see now.."_ He hummed lowly, stabbing his dagger into the sand._ "Where do you sleep? Out in the open or do you have a special little hiding place somewhere?" _

The other male sighed, pulling himself up from the ground, motioning Arthur to follow along with him, leading him away from the soft, sandy beach into the sharp, rocky side of the island. After a bit of walking and avoiding a few snakes here and there, Alfred pointed at a cave in the distance. _"There," _he said, glancing at the Briton, as he grabbed his hand, pulling him all the way inside his shelter and makeshift home.

Arthur blinked, letting his eyes dart from one corner to another. The boy had quite a little collection of objects inside his cave. Colorful rocks of all different shapes, a few crates that looked to be unopened, a few pieces of gold laying around. Smirking, the pirate instinctively pointed at the gold piece that laid on the floor of the cave. _"Where did you get the gold, love?"_

_"I had it.." _He responded, stopping in the middle of his sentence, seemingly having little or no interest in the shiny coin. _"You can have_ _it.."_ Alfred nodded, sitting down on one of the crates, ruffling his own hair.

_ "How generous of you,"_ smirked the devious, green eyed captain. _"..But I always take what I want without anyone's permission." _He moved closer, sitting down on another crate, facing the still unamused looking Alfred. _"What's with that expression? Am I being a bore or a bother to you? That's really too bad. I'm not about to talk with the fishes and the crabs, so you'll just have to put up with me for a while, poppet. At least, till my damned crew shows their faces around here." _

Alfred raised a brow, propping his chin with his fist, thinking for a few minutes before speaking._ "Has anyone..ever told you that you talk a little too much?" _He asked, his speech quickly becoming better as the time dragged on with Arthur's company, even though he was slightly getting annoyed with the captain.

_ "What was that?" _Arthur asked, a hint of sharpness in his voice. _"Boy, I don't suggest getting on my_ _bad side. I've killed many a man who even dared stand against me, with my bare hands as well."_ He crossed his arms, grunting, knowing that he exaggerated the truth a little. _" I could take you all by myself, foolish boy." _

_ "Prove it,"_ challenged Alfred with a blank stare. _ "Let's see if you can." _

The smirk on the pirate's face vanished quickly, as he took into account Alfred's height and muscular build. It would be a difficult fight, one that would probably led to both men being seriously injured. He shook his head, mumbling. _"Another time and another place, perhaps. We have none other here to patch us up after a bloody brawl. Don't want to risk dying over such idiocy, now do we?"_

_"I guess..but I'm sure I could kick your ass all the way back to your ship," _Alfred chuckled, reaching for a white, tattered dress shirt, slipping his arms inside the sleeves. _"Now stop eying me like a..dog." _He shot Arthur a look, letting the man know he knew about those peeping eyes of his.

_ "Well, I couldn't help but notice,"_ shrugged the pink faced pirate, giving him a sleazy, sideways grin. _"Not my problem if you can't keep your clothes on in front of me." _

_"Dirty.."_

_"Now, shouldn't we gather what's important and make our way back to the beach. I want to be rescued from this sunny shit hole sooner than later."_


End file.
